Hashire! Mirai
Hyakka Ryoran / Hashire! Mirai is a single performed by GLAY. The track Hashire! Mirai was used as the third opening of the first season of the anime as well as the opening for the third episode of the second season. It began being used from episode 52 up until episode 75. Track Listing # Hyakkaryoran # Hashire! Mirai # BLEEZE # Waitan Sapphire # Kuroku Nure # YOU # Music Life (13th Album Promo) Hashire! Mirai Lyrics |-| Japanese= 胸がざわめく朝は そっと窓を開けて 真っすぐ伸びた空を じっと見つめ風に乗って さぁ　飛び立とう Fly High　僕の胸の中の Fly High　夢の白い羽根は そう何度でも羽ばたくためにある 思う程強くないこと 今頃になってから気付いたけど この青空　輝く瞳　曇らせたくない　走れ未来 そう夢だけは　もう夢だけは　失いたくない 勝ち負けの世の中で 今日も闘ってる 叶えられる夢など きっと始めから無いんだ さぁ　立ち上がろう いつか僕が　強くなれたら　この歌を大声で歌おう そう夢だけじゃ　もう夢だけじゃ　終わらせたくない 子供みたいだと笑われても　それは不可能だと冷めた目で見られても そう僕は　僕だけは　僕だけを信じて行こうとあの空に誓ったのさ この青空　輝く瞳　曇らせたくない　走れ未来 そう夢だけは　もう夢だけは　失いたくない いつか僕が　強くなれたら　この歌を大声で歌おう そう夢だけじゃ　もう夢だけじゃ　終わらせたくない 終わらせはしない (Fly High)　僕の胸の中の (Fly High)　夢の白い羽根は |-| Rōmaji= Mune ga zawameku asa wa Sotto mado wo akete Massugu nobita sora wo Jitto mitsume kaze ni notte Saa tobitatou (Fly High) boku no mune no naka no (Fly High) yume no shiroi hane wa Sou nando demo habataku tame ni aru Omou hodo tsuyoku nai koto Imagoro ni natte kara kidzui takedo Kono aozora kagayaku hitomi kumorasetaku nai hashire mirai Sou yume dake wa mou yume dake wa ushinai takunai Kachimake no yono naka de Kyou mo tatakatteru Kanae rareru yume nado Kitto hajime kara nai nda Saa tachi agarou Itsuka boku ga tsuyoku naretara kono uta wo ougoe de uta ou Sou yume dake ja mou yume dake ja owara setaku nai Kodomo mitai da to warawarete mo sore wa fuka nouda to sameta me de mi rarete mo Sou boku wa boku dake wa boku dake wo shinjite yukou to ano sora ni chikatta no sa Kono aozora kagayaku hitomi kumora setaku nai hashire mirai Sou yume dake wa mou yume dake wa ushinai takunai Itsuka boku ga tsuyoku naretara kono uta wo ou goe de uta ou Sou yume dake ja mou yume dake ja owara setaku nai Owara se wa shinai (Fly High) boku no mune no naka no (Fly High) yume no shiroi hane wa |-| English= On mornings when my heart’s feeling restless, I gently open the window I stare intently at the sky stretching out ahead and ride the wind Let’s fly away (Fly High) Inside my heart (Fly High) The white feathers of my dreams That’s right, they were there so I could flap my wings time and time again It’s only now that I’ve come to realize That I wasn’t as strong as I thought, But I don’t want any clouds to appear in this blue sky or in our shining eyes. Dash! Towards the future! It’s only my dreams, only my dream that I don’t want to lose We’re fighting again today in a world of winners and losers There were never any dreams to begin with that could come true Let’s stand up When I get stronger someday, I’ll loudly sing this song I just can’t let my dreams end as mere dreams Even if get laughed at and told I’m acting like a kid, Even if I’m told it’s impossible and looked at with indifference, I swore to that sky that I alone would keep believing in myself I don’t want any clouds to appear in this blue sky or in our shining eyes. Dash! Towards the future! It’s only my dreams, only my dream that I don’t want to lose When I get stronger someday, I’ll loudly sing this song I just can’t let my dreams end as mere dreams I won’t let them end Fly High, Fly High (Fly High) Inside my heart (Fly High) The white feathers of my dreamsTranslation: https://tuneuplyrics.wordpress.com/2014/10/24/glay-hashire-mirai-dash-towards-the-future/ Video NotesFurther notes from 20th Anniversary第2弾 51st Single 「百花繚乱／疾走れ!ミライ」 (Japanese) * Hyakka Ryoran ** Composer: TAKURO ** Arranger: TAKURO ** Lyricist: TAKURO * Hashire! Mirai ** Composer: TERU ** Arranger: TERU References Navigation Category:Music Category:Opening